My Sweet, Sweet Love
by LiteraryDinosaur
Summary: Emma won't let Regina touch her, and Regina so desperately wants to know why. When she finds out, can she make Emma believe she's beautiful again? Pure smut.


**My Sweet, Sweet Love.**

 **I own nothing except my mistakes.**

Three weeks. Three l _ong, agonising_ weeks.

That was how long it had been since Regina had been allowed to touch her wife. Sure, she was allowed the odd kiss here and there, but to _really_ be able to touch her? It felt like it had been a lifetime. Not only was she growing increasingly uncomfortable with her building sexual desire, but she was becoming progressively worried too, because up until three weeks ago, they had never gone more than two nights without mind-blowing sex.

Not that it was all about sex to her, of course. She'd give anything to just be able to run her hands up and down her love's sides, or cuddle her from behind with her hands on the blonde's stomach. _Any_ form of physical contact would do, really; more than the occasional kiss before bed, that is.

So, on the twenty-first night of their sex-hiatus, as Regina had been calling it after the first week, she approached her wife.

'Emma, dear, is everything alright?' She asked.

She stood in the doorway to their ensuite, watching Emma through the mirror as the girl brushed her teeth.

'Yeah, why wouldn't it be?' She replied around her toothbrush, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Regina waited for Emma to rinse her toothbrush and turn around before replying.

'You've been so physically distant lately, that's all. I just wondered if everything was alright?'

 _Was Emma not missing their physical connection as much as she was?_

Regina watched as her love paled at the statement, looking down to her shuffling feet before muttering, 'M'fine.'

Regina sighed defeatedly, walking towards her wife. She wrapped her arms around the woman and pulled her in to a tight hug.

'I just wished you could talk to me about whatever it was that was wrong.' Regina whispered, rubbing a hand up and down Emma's back.

It was less than ten seconds later when she felt Emma start to shake in her embrace. She pulled back a little to look at the woman's face, and it was then that she noticed that she was crying.

'Emma, sweetie, what is it?' She asked gently. Something was definitely wrong and she needed to know so she could fix it.

You-you've been so p-patient with me.' Emma hiccuped a few minutes later, wiping her tears on the back of her hand.

'Patient with what, my love?'

'Everything!' Emma cried out, a new wave of tears falling down her cheeks.

Regina gathered the crying woman back up in her arms and held her tightly.

'Whatever are you talking about?' She asked lightly, letting Emma know that she had been doing everything she usually did.

'My em-emotional outbursts. The lack of s-sex. Everything!'

'Oh Emma, my love. You haven't been as bad as you obviously think you have been. Yes, I miss the sex, but I would much prefer to know what was going on.'

Emma took a step back from her wife and then took a deep breath to try and steady herself. When she was a little calmer, she lifted the hem of her singlet so it sat just under her bra before placing her hands on her stomach.

'I'm getting so fat and unattractive.' She whispered, looking down at her heavily pregnant stomach. 'W-with Henry I didn't mind because I was in p-prison, but now...'

'But now you're with someone who might think you're unattractive?' Regina finished for her, and when she saw her love nod, her heart broke.

'Emma, my love. My sweet, sweet love.' She said, tears pooling in her own eyes. She moved closer to Emma and placed her hands over Emma's on her tummy. 'You're growing my child; nurturing and protecting her. There is nothing in this realm or any other that is as beautiful to me as you are right now.'

Hoping to convey as much love and affection as she could she leant in and kissed Emma gently, keeping her hands on top of Emma's. It took a few seconds but she felt Emma's lips moving gently against her own, and she couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corner of her lips.

When they pulled back from each other, Emma looked down sheepishly.

'Sorry I've been withholding sex...' She said quietly, unable to look at her love.

'Don't be sorry.' Regina replied genuinely, 'But please, let me help you believe just how beautiful I think you still are.'

She saw Emma give a small nod, so she took the woman by the hand and guided her back in to their bedroom.

'Sit.' She said gently, pushing Emma lightly on to the edge of the bed.

Once Emma was seated, still looking entirely unsure, Regina walked around the room and lit the candles that were scattered, something that Emma had decided she liked the idea of a couple of months prior. Once they were all lit she turned the main light off and returned to Emma, who was looking at the flickering shadows that the candles created against the walls.

Regina took Emma by the hand and pulled her back up to her feet so they were standing only a few inches apart.

'Trust me.' She whispered before leaning in and giving Emma a very gentle kiss. She felt Emma nod, and took that as a good sign to begin making Emma believe her.

She took the bottom of Emma's singlet and pulled it up over the woman's head, watching as her golden curls fell back in to place. She had always been mesmerised by Emma, but lately she'd had the pregnancy glow about her, and Regina was drawn to her even more. She raked her eyes over Emma's bra-clad breasts and down to her perfectly round stomach. She could have swore that in that moment she fell in love all over again. That was her child in there, _their daughter_ , growing perfectly.

Before she could get sentimental enough to tear up, she tore her eyes away from Emma's pregnant stomach and locked her brown eyes with Emma's green ones. There was still uncertainty plainly visible, but Regina was hoping she could change that. She placed her hands on Emma's hips and brought her closer before kissing the soft spot just under her ear; the spot she knew as one of Emma's main weaknesses.

She was rewarded with a very quiet but content sigh.

Regina moved her kisses down Emma's neck, poking her tongue out occasionally to tease a spot further, and then along the woman's collarbone. She had always loved Emma's collarbone and she could never quite figure out why. It was just one of those places that she automatically gravitated to whenever Emma was topless, which hadn't been vey often lately.

She sucked a little harder than necessary just under the collarbone, knowing full well that it was going to leave a bruise. _Good,_ she thought with a smirk. She was rewarded with small moan this time, and it did a good job at igniting Regina's own passion.

Moving her hands from Emma's hips, she ran them up a very smooth back until she found the clip to the black bra that was blocking her access to very large, very round breasts. She undid the clasp smoothly, having had plenty of practice in compromising places over the past six years. She didn't allow the garment to fall straight to the ground, instead running her hands up to Emma's shoulders and slowly pushing the straps down until it had nowhere to go but to the floor.

Regina stepped back and took in the sight of Emma in just her red panties, her round stomach and full breasts clearly on display.

'Absolutely stunning.' She breathed appreciatively.

She watched as Emma smiled awkwardly before moving her arms to cover herself up, but Regina took her hands before she had the chance.

'Please... trust me.' She whispered, her eyes showing nothing but sincerity.

When she got another nod from Emma she moved forward again and took Emma's right nipple in to her mouth, allowing her tongue to swipe over it until it hardened completely. While she concentrated on swirling her tongue around that nipple, her left hand found Emma's left nipple and started to twist it gently, feeling it harden almost immediately. She knew that she shouldn't keep them standing much longer, knew that Emma's feet would be killing her, but she needed just a few more minutes before allowing Emma to get on the bed.

While she pulled, twirled and flicked Emma's left nipple, her teeth and tongue took turns to assault her right, eliciting tiny moans from deep within Emma. Finally she replaced her mouth with her other hand and placed a kiss just above Emma's belly button. After another twenty seconds, she released Emma's hardened nipples, much to Emma's groan of protest, and moved her hands down to the waistband of Emma's panties, where she gently hooked her fingers in them and pulled them down strong legs. She allowed Emma to kick them off her feet before she stood back up.

She placed her hands back on Emma's hips and starting moving her backwards until her legs were against the bed.

'Sit on the edge.' She whispered against Emma's lips as she kissed her before allowing her to fall down on to the bed.

Regina smiled warmly down at her wife, falling more and more in love with her every time she looked at her. Her wife needed this, she knew that for certain, and she was going to try her hardest to make sure it was perfect. Tonight was about Emma, and despite her ever growing arousal and the fact that her silk nightie felt too tight, she was going to make sure that Emma knew it.

She knelt down in front of Emma, her legs folded and tucked neatly beneath her on their plush carpet.

'Trust me.' She whispered again, and would continue to whisper it until Emma could trust her fully.

She placed her hands on Emma's thighs and felt her relax under the touch. She placed a kiss to Emma's left knee, and then the right, before gently parting her thighs to reveal Emma's perfectly glistening sex. Regina paused, her hands on the insides of Emma's thighs, her eyes glued to Emma's most intimate spot. She had missed the sight, the smell, and definitely the taste, and just the thought of being so close gave her butterflies in her stomach.

'Perfect.' She muttered to herself.

Before Emma could close her legs, Regina kissed the inside of Emma's left thigh, then the right, and then alternated her way up the inside of perfectly toned thighs before stopping half an inch from the spot she knew Emma desired to be touched. Before she took a breath and blew a stream of cool air up and down Emma's slit, she lifted Emma's legs and hooked them over her shoulders. She looked up to Emma, her eyes locking with bright green ones, a question present in them.

'Yes.' She heard Emma breath, and she knew that Emma had read the question in her eyes.

Regina leaned forward and closed the gap between her mouth and Emma's glistening core. She slid her tongue from the bottom to the top of her slit, careful not to part the folds just yet, taking in the already released juices. She heard a moan, and she wasn't even sure if it had come from her or her wife. She wrapped her arms around the thighs that were on her shoulders and placed her hands on Emma's stomach as best she could. It was less than three seconds later when she felt Emma's hands cover hers, and Regina marvelled silently at Emma's core muscles if she was able to hold herself up in her current state.

After she was sure she'd cleaned all the juices from the outside of Emma's pussy, she gently parted swollen lips with her tongue and ran it pointedly up and down a few times. Her senses were in overdrive, and the moment her tongue touched Emma's hard clit, her own core flooded with arousal once more. She took Emma's clit in to her mouth, sucking gently at the hard nub. She could feel Emma's thighs tighten around her shoulders and she knew that it wasn't going to take much to get her love to orgasm; she'd been easy to please since since early on in her pregnancy, but it hadn't disappointed Regina because although she was easy to please, she also had the drive for numerous orgasms in one night.

She released Emma's clit after a minute and then ran her tongue back down to Emma's opening, which provided her with more juice that she greedily took in to her mouth. She stuck her tongue inside Emma, flicking the end of it a few times. Again, she felt Emma's thighs tighten around her and knew that she needed to give the woman her release soon. With one last flick, she slowly dragged her tongue back up to Emma's clit, and this time she applied pressure directly to it, flicking it with the hard tip of her tongue. She felt Emma push her hips forward, a sign she knew well; Emma was about to orgasm. As she felt the familiar signs of pleasure surge through her wife's body, Regina flattened her tongue out against Emma's sensitive clit while she rode through the waves of pleasure. After Emma stopped writhing, she pulled back slightly and gave Emma a kiss to her inner right thigh.

She looked up to Emma's face, which was looking down at her in wonderment, and said, 'You are amazing, my love.'

She gently moved Emma's thighs off her shoulders and slowly stood up, stretching her legs for a moment. When feeling returned to her feet, she nudged Emma back towards the centre of the bed before crawling on top of her with her knees either side of Emma's hips, careful not to put too much weight on her stomach.

'I love you.' She whispered, before she felt Emma close the gap between their mouths and taste herself through a kiss; an action that caused more heat to surge through Regina, and she would be embarrassed to admit out loud just how wet she actually was. But, as it seemed, she wouldn't need to admit it any time soon because as their kiss ended, she felt Emma's hand cup her sex through her own soaked panties. She hadn't even noticed Emma's hand slip down between them.

She bucked her hips forward as Emma slipped her hand in to her soaked panties and straight through her swollen lips.

'Ohhh god.' Regina murmured as three fingers entered her as best they could at the angle they were. She rocked as Emma pumped her fingers in and out, and then nearly came undone as she felt a thumb rub against her extremely hard clit. It was less than a minute later when she felt her pussy tighten before releasing all the pent up arousal she had, and she coated Emma's hand with her juices.

She closed her eyes to get her bearings and felt Emma remove her hand from her panties. When she dared to open her eyes, she was staring straight at Emma who had placed her glistening fingers in her mouth to suck off all of Regina's juices. It took all of Regina's might not to cum again right there.

'You are absolutely breathtaking, Emma Swan.' Regina said with as much conviction as she could muster. She could see unshed tears start to glisten in Emma's eyes and leant in to kiss her solidly. The mixture of her own taste coupled with Emma's sent her sense in to overdrive again and she was overcome with the desire to make Emma cum again.

She placed a kiss under Emma's ear again and then licked her way down a now glistening throat. She could taste the salt of Emma's sweat as well as smell Emma's natural scent, and she wasn't sure she was ever going to be able to get enough of her wife. She took Emma's hands and pinned them above her head with one hand, and then slid the other down between their chests so she could start to massage one of Emma's breasts. She felt the moan in Emma's chest more than she heard it.

She alternated between breasts, paying particular attention to the nipples that were still hard and very sensitive if Emma's continuous moans were anything to go by. After she felt like she had tortured her love enough, she released her hands so she could hold herself up enough to slide a little further down her love's body. She placed her knees either side of Emma's thighs which gave her the perfect vantage point to start peppering kisses over Emma's stomach.

She made sure that no area of the tummy had been left un-kissed before she whispered, 'Hi, my little Princess. You are so loved, and you are making your Mama look so beautiful right now. Let's not let her forget this, okay?'

She left a final kiss on the stomach before hopping off Emma and laying beside her so her front was flush against Emma's side. She kissed the tears that were running down lightly pink cheeks.

'Don't forget it, my love.'

She watched as Emma nodded silently, and since she knew that Emma hated showing so many emotions, she ran her hand over Emma's belly, over her smooth pussy (something she had always loved about the blonde), and traced her fingers through Emma's still-wet slit. She circled the hard clit a few times before entering Emma with three of her fingers, causing Emma to gasp. She pushed her fingers in and out, slowly at first, before quickening her pace and curling her fingers inside. She could feel Emma's opening tightening around her fingers, and so to push her over the edge, she placed her thumb hard on Emma's clit, causing the woman to scream out her name.

She felt Emma's juices run over her hand, and she had to admit that the feeling was one of her favourite things. She kept her fingers inside her love for a few minutes, allowing her time to calm down again. When she did finally take them out, she lifted them up to Emma's lips, and her eyes darkened completely as she locked eyes with Emma while the blonde took the fingers into her mouth and sucked her own juices. This time, Regina was sure that she had cum again just from the sight.

Once she was sure that her fingers were clean, she removed them from Emma's mouth and placed her hand on the side of Emma's face, her fingers tangling in blonde locks.

'You are beautiful, my love, and I will spend the rest of my life making sure that you believe that.'


End file.
